headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel/Season 4
Category:Seasons Season Four of Angel aired on the WB Network on Wednesday evenings at 9:00 pm from October 6th, 2002 to May 7th, 2003, spanning a total of 22 episodes. Series regulars David Boreanaz, Charisma Carpenter, J. August Richards, Amy Acker and Alexis Denisof all returned reprising their respective roles as Angel, Cordelia Chase, Charles Gunn, Winifred "Fred" Burkle and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Joining the cast this season were season three recurring guest stars Andy Hallett as the plucky demon Lorne and Vincent Kartheiser as the angst-ridden Connor. This season also included guest appearances by Buffy the Vampire Slayer alumni Alyson Hannigan and Eliza Dushku as Willow Rosenberg and Faith Lehane. Other guest stars seen throughout the season include Stephanie Romanov, making her final appearances as Lilah Morgan, Julie Benz as the reformed vampire Darla, Daniel Dae Kim as Wolfram & Hart lawyer Gavin Park, Laurel Holloman as Justine Cooper and lastly, there is Gina Torres, who plays the role of Jasmine - the "Big Bad" of season four. Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Skip Schoolnik - Co-producer * Steven S. DeKnight - Co-producer * David Fury - Consulting producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Tim Minear - Consulting producer * Jeffrey Bell - Co-executive producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * Kelly A. Manners - Producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Robert J. Kral - Composer * Ross Berryman - Director of photography * Mark J. Goldman - Editor * Mark S. Westmore - Editor * George Pilkinton - Editor * Stuart Blatt - Production designer Directors * Bill Norton * David Straiton * James A. Contner * Jefferson Kibbee * Jeffrey Bell * Joss Whedon * Marita Grabiak * Michael Grossman * Sean Astin * Skip Schoolnik * Steven S. DeKnight * Terrence O'Hara * Tim Minear * Vern Gillum Writers * Ben Edlund * David Fury * Elizabeth Craft * Jeffrey Bell * Joss Whedon * Mere Smith * Sarah Fain * Steven S. DeKnight * Tim Minear Episodes Plot threads One of the major plot points in season four is Angel's personality reversion in which he once again becomes the evil, bloodthirsty Angelus as first seen in season two of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The members of Team Angel rely upon the help of Willow Rosenberg, Faith Lehane and even Angel himself to resolve this. This storyline led directly into the "Jasmine" story-arc, which began with the pregnancy of Cordelia Chase as revealed in "Orpheus" and kicked into high-gear with the introduction of the character in "Inside Out". Notes & Trivia * Comprises episodes 67-88. * Featured "Big Bad": Jasmine. * Although David Greenwalt is credited as a consulting producer on the series, he actually left the show after season three. Home video * Angel: Season Four * Angel: The Complete Series See also External Links * * * Angel, Season Four at Wikipedia * * * References ----